


We Got Married - special YunJae Edition

by demonshide7



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Hong Suk Cheon, JYJ (Band), Super Junior, jang geun suk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Got Married has a new premise they want to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
To make the LGBT issue more 'normal' the producers of We Got Married decided to put a male to male couple together.

~*~

“Jaejoong hyung, just say yes,” Junsu sighed.  “It’s a sit com.”

“Yeah, I know it’s contrived, but seriously, why are they picking on me to do one that’s with another guy?” Jaejoong asked. 

“Hyung!  It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!  Geez!  It’s not like you’re going to be required to do skinship with your ‘husband’!”  Yuchun said.

“Then you do it!” Jaejoong exploded.

“They didn’t ask me though!”

“And what the hell?  How come they won’t tell me who the hell the ‘bride’ supposed to be?” Jaejoong was thinking. 

“Are you saying you’re not going to be the bride?” Yuchun asked.

“Hell, no!  Make sure you tell them I’m not the bride!” Jaejoong directed his manager.

“Okay, hyung,” his manager said.

 ~*~

“I’m the bride?” Yunho asked.  “Why am I the bride?”  
He pouted. 

Changmin looked at him and said, “Just do it.  Go with a role you haven’t done in a looong while.”

“I don’t want to be the bride, though!” Yunho pouted.  “Why can’t I be the husband?  Wait is the other guy ugly?  I mean he’s uglier than I am?”

Changmin continued to eat his ramen.

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?  I mean, why did they even ask me to be the other guy in this WGM special.”

“Probably because of the YunJae thing and you calling me a wife and all,” Changmin said.

“But I’m not… you know…”

“Yeah, hyung, whatever.  You know, it’s becoming pretty main stream to play those characters now,” Changmin said. 

“So why me?”

“Why not you?  Think about it, the other guy is probably going through the same thing,” Changmin said.  “He’s probably saying ‘hell no!’ right now.”

Yunho thought about it.  “I guess you’re right.”

“Just don’t go overboard,” Changmin said.  “Think of it as playing just another role.  You know.  Practice makes perfect.”

 ~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong stared at Yunho, Yunho stared at Jaejoong.  They didn’t know what to say.  Yuchun, Junsu and Changmin who were playing the parts of their parents or family just stared at each other as well.

“You guys are supposed to pretend that you’re getting married,” the PD prompted.

Jaejoong swung his gaze towards the camera.  There was obvious confusion in his eyes. Junsu cleared his throat and extended his hand to Changmin.

“I’m guessing you’re his brother in this situation?” Junsu said. 

“Why?  Are you posing as Jaejoong hyung’s mom?”  Changmin asked cattily.

Junsu withdrew his hand and looked down at the floor. Yunho could only stare at Jaejoong.

“You look good,” he whispered almost reverently. 

Jaejoong swung his gaze back at the man holding a bouquet of sunflowers and fragrant tuberose Jaejoong had sent through the production staff. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.  He took a deep breath and then smiled.  The smile didn’t reach his eyes, but his eyes didn’t hold any anger either.  They were carefully blank.  He nodded. 

“You look very… handsome.  I’m glad my… wife… is so handsome,” Jaejoong said. 

He took the ring he had prepared as he was instructed from his breast pocket and looked at Yunho. 

The camera recorded them just taking the minutes looking at each other.  As if they both could not take their eyes off of each other.  

Yuchun cleared his throat. 

Yunho and Jaejoong looked at him. 

Jaejoong’s fair skin showed his blush. 

Yunho bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.  

Changmin sighed.  He went over to Junsu and Yuchun. 

Junsu seemed to sidle closer to Yuchun as if he’s trying to avoid being too close to Changmin.

“Jesus Christ, Junsu!  I’m not going to hit you!” Changmin exploded.

“Uh, yeah.  Okay,” Junsu said, not daring to look at Changmin.

“Look, obviously, we all signed up to be ‘family’ for these two,” Changmin said.  He glanced at the production crew accusingly.

Yunho couldn’t think rationally.  Jaejoong was his…husband?

“We’re all fulfilling a role, a role in a drama, that’s all this is, okay?” Changmin said. 

The youngest took a deep breath and stuck out his hand in front of Junsu. 

“I’m his parent,” Changmin said.  “I guess you can say I had to adopt him when his mother and father abandoned him.”

Yuchun bit his lip.  He stuck out his hand.  “I guess, I can be called Jaejoong hyung’s father.  Umm… Junsu is my… other daughter.”

Jaejoong reached a long foot and kicked at Yuchun’s leg. Junsu hit his shoulder. 

“Ow!” Yuchun protested Junsu’s punch.  “Just for that, umm… Yunho’s abonim, do you want to marry my other daughter?”

Junsu huffed and hit Yuchun again.

“I’m playing a role, like he said!” Yuchun protested. 

Jaejoong looked up at the ceiling and looked at Yunho.  “Umm.  Your kid is a little… my daughters are also a bit… Junsu is shy.  Yuchun is mischievous.”

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong and said, “Our son is a food monster with a very nasty temper.”

“Ah!” Jaejoong said.  “Um…” he raised his fingers to show Yunho the ring he was told to provide.  “I’m supposed to give you one.  I don’t know if it will fit.”

Yunho raised a trembling hand for Jaejoong to fit the ring on.  It fit as if Jaejoong was really preparing for Yunho’s fingers when he bought the rings.

“It’s inscribed with today’s date,” Jaejoong said.  He held out the other ring to Yunho and Yunho took it to put on Jaejoong’s finger. 

“There,” Jaejoong said.  “We’re officially married.  Let’s take the pictures and be… What are we doing after the pictures?”

 ~*~

Eunhyuk, Heechul and Jang Guen Seuk were with the MCs.

“You could tell they were awkward,” Heechul said.  “That must have been a shock.”

“How are they going to become a family?” Geun Seuk asked.  “Jaejoong did the right thing, though, reestablishing the connections.”

“But that makes Yunho’s statement seem like Changmin was born out of wedlock,” Eunhyuk observed.

“Probably the reason they had to get married right away!” Heechul said.  “I always knew that Jaejoong was a no good deserter of virgins!”

The MCs laughed. 

“Heechullie, are you for Jaejoong or Yunho?”

“I’m friends with both of them, are you kidding me?” Heechul asked. 

Hong Suk-Chun was invited as a guest MC this time around. 

“Oh, they are so cute!” he squealed.

“Aren’t you friends with them both?” Heechul asked.

“Oh, yes,” Suk-Chun answered.  “Ah, I wish I was there!  They’re in Japan, right?”

Heechul nodded.  “Are the three going to tag along for this?” he asked.

“Yes, I heard the ‘kids’ are going with them,” Eunhyuk said. 

 ~*~


	3. Chapter 3

The next clip was at the restaurant.

“This wedding meal is a little…” Yuchun said.  He was placing food on Junsu’s plate.  Junsu hasn’t spoken at all in Changmin’s presence. 

“Why am I your son again?” Changmin asked.  “And when the hell did Junsu become shy?”

Junsu bit his lip. 

“Junsu, for heaven’s sakes!  Eat!” Yuchun commanded.  “Stop making him so agitated, Changmin.”

Jaejoong looked at the situation and just couldn’t help but laugh.  He looked at the camera crew.  He pointed towards the camera.

“It says that Changmin is the reason Yunho and I HAD to get married.  Apparently, I neglected Yunho and he… bore?... bore Changmin out of wedlock for my sake,” Jaejoong read.  “So how did I end up with Junsu and Yuchun?”

Changmin gave a bark of laughter at the written prompt all of them were reading.  “Oh, that’s just…”

“You took them from me years ago and left me pregnant with Changmin?” Yunho read almost choking on his own spit.  “Why am I playing the abandoned girlfriend?”

Yuchun looked at the answer and almost laughed. 

“Yeah, I can definitely see Jaejoong hyung as a bad boy.  And they’re right, you did agree to be the wife,” Yuchun said. 

Yunho looked at Junsu and Yuchun and the production crew. 

“You’re saying that these three are all our natural children?  None of them adopted?” Yunho asked.

The camera swung to record the PD’s nods. 

Jaejoong put his head in his hands.  “This is becoming a really tawdry K-drama,” he muttered.

Changmin grunted agreeing with Jaejoong. 

“You guys couldn’t put some kind of enemy or something in here?” Jaejoong asked.  “Like a bad boy that captured Yunho’s interest away from me or something?”

The camera swung again to see the PDs shaking their heads no. 

“Mafia!” Changmin said.  “We need the CIA.  They need to go into the witness protection.”

Changmin huffed.  “I do not read Fan Fiction!”

Jaejoong laughed. 

“So, I’m the bad boy that abandoned my pregnant wife and took his kids away from him,” Jaejoong clarified.

“And I’m abandoned?” Yunho asked. 

“They have a honeymoon?”  Yuchun asked.  “Oh, my goodness!  What are you guys trying to make them do?”

Changmin gave a bark of laughter.  “Aish!  This is absurd!  Jaejoong hyung has to court my Eomma?”

“He’s the husband,” Yuchun read.  “He needs to ask for forgiveness from Yunho hyung and Changmin for abandoning them.  And Junsu and I need to forgive Yunho hyung for not looking for us.”

Jaejoong looked at the prompts.  “This is good.  Yes, just like that, give us prompts.  That way we know what the heck we’re doing in this drama.”

“How the heck do you expect us to act naturally?” Changmin exploded.  “Jaejoong hyung’s suggestion is the best I’ve heard so far!”

 ~*~

Eunhyuk looked at the screen, “Do they know that this is all recorded?”

Heechul looked at Eunhyuk and said, “They know, they just hope it’ll be edited and it’s not.”

 ~*~

Dinner was eaten silently after. 

The five men could not even eat. 

“Why don’t we go to sleep?  Tomorrow is another day.  And I have a date with your… Eomma,” Jaejoong suggested.

  
Yunho and Jaejoong were really surprised to find that they were all to sleep in one huge tatami matted room.  And a ‘special’ bed was set aside for the just married couple.

 ~*~

“I really thought they would at least respect our boundaries,” Jaejoong said in the interview portion.  “I guess because we were all men, it just didn’t occur to them that we would need some… private time.” 

“I didn’t know what to think,” Yunho said in the interview.  “The bed was so… It seemed it was all there was in that side of the room.  I think all of us just stared at it.”

 ~*~

Jaejoong looked at the room and sighed.  “Wow,” he said.  “Look, I have… to…go… to… ummm… work.  So I can provide for us!  Yes.”  He reached for Yunho and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Sleep tight, wifey.  I’ll take the little girls.”

Changmin looked at the room and decided to take action.  “No, the girls will stay here.  The son should get to know Appa, right?  I’ll come to work with you.” 

He practically dragged Jaejoong away. Yunho was seen touching his forehead with a stunned look on his face. 

 ~*~

“I didn’t expect the kiss,” Yunho said, looking at his hands.  “I know he wanted to make it less awkward for all of us.  And work was his excuse.  Of course, I didn’t know the production crew would actually make the two work.”

 ~*~

Jaejoong and Changmin was at a public bathhouse.  They were cleaning and doing work that they negotiated. 

 ~*~

“I was surprised when these two handsome men asked to do some work so they could provide for the pretty one’s wife and the tall one’s sisters,” the bathhouse owner said.  “I know it was for TV, but they looked so lost.  I decided to give them work.”

 “Do you know who they are?” a staff asked. 

“Yes.  I know it was Hero Jejung and Max Changmin,” the owner said.  “But I think they really needed it.  By the end of the night, they were giving each other high fives.  It was so nice to see them two getting along.  They asked to sleep for the night here.  I let them do that.  It was a small room, but they seemed to be okay sharing the bed.”

 ~*~

The video of Yunho in the honeymoon suite was of his being restless.  He stood up to check on his ‘daughters’ more than a couple of times.  He adjusted Junsu’s blankets a lot.  And smoothed out Yuchun’s hair.  He couldn’t sleep.  He kept glancing at the clock. 

 ~*~

“I didn’t know if Jaejoongie and Changmin were going to come back,” Yunho said.  “I was waiting, I guess.  But I think I knew they were going to sleep elsewhere.”

 ~*~

The next video was of Yunho slipping in between Junsu and Yuchun and going to sleep.

 ~*~

“I felt lonely,” Yunho smirked.  “The bed that was supposed to be for me and my… husband… was… well… ummm… awkward.”

 “Waking up to see Yunho hyung next to me was a surprise,” Junsu said in the interview.  “What?  Oh.  I didn’t know what to say.  So I just kept quiet.”

A question was asked.  “No,” Junsu said.  “I don’t hate Changmin or Yunho hyung.  Oh… No, I don’t hate my…brother… and not my… eomma.”

 ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Changmin and Jaejoong took their hard earned money and bought breakfast. 

They entered the room to find that the three were sprawled next to each other.

 Changmin chuckled.  “Your wife was lonely,” he observed. 

The said wife looked up to see Jaejoong hovering over his face.  His hand shot out and drew Jaejoong’s head down to his. 

Changmin’s face grew alarmed.  He tugged at Jaejoong’s arm which effectively had Jaejoong toppling on Changmin’s side. 

Yunho’s face showed a momentary anger which was quickly erased.  

Yuchun had sat up his cheeks getting prominently displayed when Yunho had started to draw Jaejoong’s head down. 

 ~*~

“I just wanted the pastries he was holding,” Changmin said in the interview.  “You don’t understand.  I was hungry.”

Jaejoong looked at the interviewer and said, “Maybe he thought I was Changmin and was about to give our son his good morning kiss.”

Yunho looked at the interviewer and deadpanned, “I thought he was Changmin.  I was going to give him a noogie.”

“My Eomma obviously loves my Appa,” Yuchun said.  “You guys wanted to see some lip action.  Come on!  You can tell me!”

“I didn’t see anything,” Junsu said.  “I smelled the food and coffee though.”

 ~*~

“Today we are going on a date,” Jaejoong said.  “So you three are going to go to an amusement park.  You cannot leave one another’s side.  If one goes on a roller coaster, the other two has to go as well.  If one goes to the bathroom, so does the other two.  Do you understand?  I am taking your Eomma out for the day.  We will meet at our ‘house’ for the evening meal. We get a house, right?  This hotel thing… It’s not working.”

 “Yes, Jaejoong-ssi.  There is a house provided for all five of you,” the PD was heard to say.  “We just hope you’ll spend one more night at the hotel so the honeymoon suite won’t be wasted.”

 Jaejoong sighed.  “You really like placing us in very awkward situations.  Okay.  Yuchunnie, take care of Junsu, okay?  And be nice, Changmin.”

 “I don’t have to do what you say because I’ve decided to be a teenager,” Changmin said.

 Jaejoong looked at Yunho who caught his eye. 

 “Changmin, I don’t think I raised you to be so disrespectful to your hyungs… ummm… noonas and your eomma… oh, wait, I’m the eomma,” Yunho said.  “I can’t believe I’m an eomma.  How the hell did I become an eomma?”

 “When you spread your legs and let…” Changmin’s mouth was clapped shut by Jaejoong’s hand.  It was gently but…

 “Changmin,” Jaejoong said looking into the younger man’s eyes.  “Yunho does not need to feel the brunt of your… frustrations.  This is a highly controversial, emotionally charged, crazy undertaking.  Let’s stick with the heavy formality, okay?  And get through this.”

 Changmin nodded. 

 ~*~

“I understood what Jaejoong hyung was getting at.  It was just… difficult,” Changmin said in the interview portion.  “But I decided to make the best of it.  Especially since I signed on the contract to see this through.  I thought I could just be around to tease the other person, you know?  Or tease Yunho hyung.”

 ~*~

Junsu still tried not to stand right next to Changmin even when they were at the amusement park.

 “We’re supposed to stick together?” Changmin asked the staff.

 “Because they only gave us one camera,” Yuchun laughed, holding Junsu’s hand in his. 

“Hey, smile Junsu.  We’re going to be playing with our baby brother, after all.”

 Junsu smiled at Yuchun.  He didn’t smile at Changmin.

 ~*~

“I think Junsu doesn’t like Changmin,” Heechul observed.

“No, I think Junsu took that first rejection to heart.  He’s wary about Changmin so he’s trying not to draw too much attention on himself,” Eunhyuk defended.  “Jaejoong noticed it, that’s why he said that to Yuchun.  Yuchun noticed it as well so he’s being extra careful.”

“Who cares about the kids!” Jang Geun Suk exclaimed.  “I want to see what the honeymooners are doing!”

 ~*~

“Jaejoong, where are we going?” Yunho was asking.

“You’ll see,” Jaejoong said.  “Trust me, Yunho.  You’ll be able to relax.  This is tense enough as it is.  A good thing we’re in Tokyo.”

They entered the Mandarin Oriental. A VIP guest relations officer greeted them at the entrance and showed them the private elevator. Yunho was puzzled. 

“I thought about how to impress my new wife and court him.  I didn’t know it was you.  I actually had the whole program for today to be with the ‘kids’ at the amusement park, but when I realized it was you, I decided to change our date.  I thought a couple’s spa date would be better for me and you,” Jaejoong said.  “Especially since we’re so tense.”

 ~*~

A clip was shown of Jaejoong making phone calls and phone calls asking about where the best place for a couple’s spa was going to be. 

He called the hotels and asked if they would be discreet and if they allowed production staff.   And if their couple’s packages were designed for two men. 

The Mandarin Oriental fit his criteria.  He was also filmed making arrangements for the lunch and snacks for the ‘children’.  Then he also made arrangements to get the children from the amusement park in a limousine and bring them to a dinner place where Yunho and he were going to meet them.  There were arrangements for flowers, wine, food, fruit. 

“What else do you do for a wife?” Jaejoong asked.  “What?  I’m supposed to give him jewelry?  Isn’t that if he gives birth to my children?  Oh, right.  Three of them.  Aish.  I don’t know about this.  Oh, wait.  I need to do something about the 100th day of the kids, right?  Because I missed Changmin’s supposedly?  Are you sure it’s my duty to give him jewelry?  I mean, like what?  Earrings, bracelets?  Can’t I just tell him to pick one out and I’ll pay for it?  You know what?  How about a tattoo?  Not that?  Okay.  I should get him a teddy bear.  Something interesting like that.  Like you get for your girlfriends, you know?”

 ~*~

“See, I had planned the first date for the amusement park.  So I could give him cotton candy and balloons and win a stuffed animal, but that’s for someone I’m just getting to know.  Someone I don’t have a past with.  Because it’s light and fun, and it would have been two friends just hanging out… But Yunho… Yunho needed to relax.  I think he needed to be pampered.  And from the story you fed us, giving  birth to three children… and having me, a bad man leave him pregnant with the youngest one… He really needed to relax,” Jaejoong said in the interview.   
   
Yunho looked at the camera and said, “I was surprised that he led us to the spa.  I was even more surprised that it was a couple’s package.  We were massaged together, we were mud packed together… that sort of thing.”

 ~*~

Yunho kept looking at Jaejoong as the staff fussed over him.  Jaejoong only smiled at him.

“What are we supposed to do here, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong sighed.  “Yunho, just relax.  Enjoy being pampered.  It’s a husband’s privilege to provide a relaxing time for his wife, yes?  Especially since you… ummm… gave birth to three kids for my sake.”

“But… the program…” Yunho said.

“You and I can talk, get to know each other again, and try to become a little more closer as well… husband and … wife,” Jaejoong finished lamely.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” a staff at the spa asked.  “I always thought Jejung-san would be the wife and Yunho-san the husband.”

Jaejoong and Yunho gave a short bark of laughter. 

“Ah, I wanted to be the husband,” Jeajoong answered.  “I didn’t know it was going to be Yunho.  And I have to take care of this wife because he birthed 3 of my children.  Yuchun, Junsu, then Changmin.  And Changmin he birthed alone out of wedlock because I am a bad man.”

The staff sputtered and had to leave the room.  The sound of laughter invaded the room they were in.

“Why did you say that?” Yunho said.

“But it’s what the story they want us to do!”

Jaejoong sighed.  He reached across the tables and held on to Yunho’s hand.  “I am sorry for leaving you pregnant with Changmin and you having to raise him alone.  I can never make up for that.  So…  Ummm… I promise to be a better husband from now on.  This day is to thank you for… bearing our three children and agreeing to be my… er… wife.”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong.  Jaejoong looked sincere.

“Would you really do all this for a wife?” Yunho asked. 

“Yes, I think I would,” Jaejoong said.  “Wouldn’t you?  Especially one who bears three children for me.”

~*~ 

Yunho looked at the camera and said, “I don’t know.  I think Jaejoong’s care would make any woman fall in love with him.  Me?  Oh.” 

He grinned.  “I guess, if that was allowed, really.  Like I said way back when.  Anyone would fall in love with Jaejoong.”

 “Yunho seemed unsure of himself,” Jaejoong said.  “I needed to make him feel at ease and if it meant that I needed to remind him of his role, then so be it.  Why is it necessary?  Well, for the viewers.  They should get to know the Yunho that I used to know.  He’s a confident human being.  Full of life, fun to be with… “

 ~*~

“Jaejoong is trying to put Yunho at ease,” Jang Geun Suk said. 

“That’s so sweet of him!” Suk Chun said.  “You know it doesn’t matter if your partner is a woman or man, the first thing is making sure that they’re at ease in your company.  Jaejoong is scoring points for me!”

 ~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Before lunch, Jaejoong and Yunho were shown into a room.  A parade of clothes were shown to Yunho and Jaejoong.

“What is this?” Yunho asked. 

“Shopping,” Jaejoong said.  “We’ll eat at the restaurant above.  So, you should dress nicely.  And no, I know your wardrobe is probably as extensive as mine, but let’s not leave the hotel today.  There are more treatments to come after lunch.”

Yunho looked at the clothes.  Jaejoong chose a soft gray colored shirt and a burgundy jacket and gray slacks.  He also chose a deep red tie for himself. 

“I should choose something that will complement what you’ve chosen,” Yunho said.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said, placing his hand on top of Yunho’s.  “Choose something that will make you feel comfortable while dining with other people.  You are still… handsome… even if you’re wearing sweats.  Not that I recommend sweats.”

“How about that navy blue blazer, black ribbed t-shirt, and those navy blue slacks?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong looked at the pieces that Yunho indicated.  He nodded.  The people went out and another set of people came in.  They were holding trays.

“Will you allow me pick your accessories?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho looked at him and said, “Jaejoong, who is paying for all of this?”

Jaejoong gave a short bark of laughter.  “I am, since I’m the husband,” he answered. 

Yunho placed a hand on Jaejoong’s as he was about to pick up a heavy neck chain.

“This isn’t necessary, Jae,” Yunho said.  “I don’t need accessories.” 

He showed Jaejoong the ring he had placed on Yunho yesterday.  “This is all I need, don’t you think?”

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho and said, “Allow me to spoil the wife I have neglected.  With your taste in clothes, how about something casual?  Silver?  Ah… this… “

Yunho saw the silver pendant.  It was a simple J.

“For ‘Jung’… or would you prefer a Y for Yunho?” Jaejoong asked rooting through the selection the sales ladies brought up.

Yunho looked at the J.  “I’ll take that,” he said huskily.  “For my family name.”

Jaejoong smiled at him. 

“Do I get to keep this after?” Yunho asked looking at Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong smiled at him, touched Yunho's cheek with his hand and said, “Yunho.  Anything I give you during filming is yours to keep.  If you don’t like them, I’m sure the production staff can auction them off.  But, everything I give you is yours to keep, understand?”

Yunho nodded.  Jaejoong pointed out something to the ladies.  And the camera captured Jaejoong smiling at them and telling them to keep it from Yunho as he put a finger to his lips. 

 ~*~

“He’s very sweet to his wife,” Heechul noted.  “But then again, Jaejoong is like that!  Hell, I’d like him to be my husband!”

"There are quite a few women who would want that!" a host giggled.

 ~*~

“I felt sorry for my… husband,” Yunho said looking at the camera.  “I didn’t know what to do.  Is this really what wives expect from their husbands?”

“I asked my noonas what they’d like their husbands to do for them,” Jaejoong told the interviewer.  “What?  Yes, my family knows what’s going on.  My parents?  They’re fine with it.  Oh… that part.  They’re fine with it.  Especially since… well… They’re okay.”

 ~*~

The three men at the amusement park were astonished to be ushered into a private dining alcove at this restaurant.

“Ummm… we… who is paying?”  Changmin asked. 

“Your… father?” the staff from the restaurant said.  “We were given Kim Jaejoong’s information for the payment.  A set menu has already been ordered.”

“Oh,” Changmin bit his lip.

 ~*~

“I wanted to order whatever,” Changmin pouted.  “Especially if it was on Jaejoong hyung’s tab.”

 “But,” Changmin continued.  “He really thought about the things I like to eat.  And while it didn’t break his bank book, it was satisfying and for a while there…  I was thinking… so this is what hyung thinks a father does.”

“Jaejoong hyung knows us all pretty well,” Junsu said.  “So I wasn’t surprised to see my favorite dishes ordered for us.”

 Yuchun laughed.  “I think Changmin wanted to run up a bar bill,” he chuckled.  “Jaejoong hyung allowed us one drink each.  No bottles, but a glass or a shot.”

  
 ~*~

  
“I didn’t want them drunk, but I also didn’t want a running tab of food they will likely waste,” Jaejoong said.  “Besides, having laid out the menu, it was easy to pay instead of leaving the tab open.”

Yunho leaned into the frame.

Jaejoong frowned at him. 

“Yunho-yah, are you okay?” he asked with concern.

“Maybe he’s pregnant again,” a staff decided to say.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.  “I may be good, but not THAT good,” he quipped.  “It is safe to say that this is not why Yunho is doing this.  Yunho…”

“I’m just tired, Jaejoong… Take care of me, will you?  Just sit there… “ he said. 

Jaejoong stood and Yunho shifted.  Then Jaejoong bent down and scooped up Yunho and Yunho was startled, but kept his weight steady.  Jaejoong looked back at the camera and said, “Will you guys hurry up?  Are you guys just going to hang out here?  Obviously this man needs to sleep!”

 ~*~

The clip went on to see the three men in the amusement park walking. 

Suddenly, Changmin was pulled roughly out of the way by Junsu. 

A golf cart was going so fast it almost hit Changmin. 

Changmin looked at where the golf cart path was.  He looked at Junsu.  He sat down on the pavement. 

Junsu went to get a cold water bottle from a cart vendor.  Yuchun sat with Changmin.  Junsu handed Changmin the water after cracking the seal open in front of him. 

Changmin just watched Junsu. 

“Drink already.  I showed you that it was sealed until I got here,” Junsu commanded. 

“I think he’s in shock, Junsu,” Yuchun said.

Junsu felt Changmin’s head.  He frowned. 

He took out a handkerchief.  He didn’t know why he had put it in his pocket today.  He poured some of the cold water on it and handed the bottle to Changmin.  He made sure the handkerchief was wet and placed in on Changmin’s forehead. 

“We can’t stay in the middle here, Changmin,” Junsu said.  “Can you get up?  Let’s sit over there.” He pointed to a bench.

  
Changmin chugged down the water. 

Yuchun and Junsu helped him get up.  He felt shaky.  With Yuchun and Junsu’s help, he was able to make it to the bench.  Junsu ran back to the drinks kiosk and brought back some cold fruit juice.

  
 ~*~

“I thought… maybe if Junsu hadn’t pulled me out, I would have been plastered on the sidewalk with several broken bones or worst… maybe dead,” Changmin whispered during the interview.  “I know I was mean to him.  I didn’t mean to.  Wait.  No, I meant to be mean.  But he didn’t do that to me.  He could have not pulled on me at all.  Then he even went and made sure I was okay.”

 “Why?  He’s my dongsaeng, right?” Junsu answered.  “So, of course, I’d want him to be safe.  He felt clammy, so I thought maybe some cold water on his forehead and the back of his neck.  The juice?   Well, he could have been having a drop in his sugar level.  I just needed him to get back some energy.  Fruit juice has sugar.”

 “Junsu is caring.  It’s not like he’ll just stand there while someone suffers,” Yuchun said.  “Me?  I’m not that nice.  I sat with Changmin, didn’t I?  One of us had to.  Junsu needed something to do.  If Changmin blacked out on the pavement, I’d have made sure he was comfortable.  Yes. On the pavement.”

 ~*~

At the park, Junsu, Yuchun and Changmin just sat on the bench. 

“I think we’re ready to return to the hotel,” Junsu said.

“But Jaejoong had planned for a limousine to pick you guys up from here,” the PD said. 

Yuchun looked at Changmin’s ashen face and whipped out his cell phone.  
   
“Hyung!  We need to bring Changmin to the hotel now!” Yuchun said.  “Yes.  Well.  It’s complicated.  No, he’s okay.  Well.  He’ll be okay.  I think he’s in shock.  Where?  Oh.  No.  He doesn’t need to go to the hospital.  The what?  Oh, okay.  It will be waiting at the entrance now?  Oh, you’re calling them now?  Okay.  Okay.”

Yuchun looked at the PD and the camera.  “Jaejoong hyung said he’s calling the limo service to have them pick us up now.  They’ll be at the entrance.  We are to go to the Mandarin Oriental.  From there, we’ll be brought to dinner at 6PM.  He’ll have clothes sent to us.  He’ll text me the instructions.”

  
 ~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho and Jaejoong were dressing for lunch at the spa center.  Jaejoong knocked on the door of the room that Yunho was using. 

Jaejoong motioned for him to sit on the stool next to the mirror. 

“I’m short, so sit,” Jaejoong said. 

Yunho sat.   

Jaejoong fastened the necklace they had settled on.  Then Jae checked Yunho’s earrings and placed two glittering blue studs in the holes he remembered from long time ago.  He looked at the last piece of jewelry in his hands and hesitated.  Then he took Yunho’s hand and fastened the white gold chain around Yunho’s wrist. 

They both entered the restaurant for lunch. 

Yunho was handed a bouquet of wax flowers and green cattleya orchids. 

“For you,” Jaejoong said.  “Because you’re as… handsome as a flower.”

Yunho chuckled. 

“Do I look good enough to be… your arm candy?” he asked Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong looked at him and said, “You look too good.  Good enough to be my… wife, certainly.”

Jaejoong offered his arm.  “Do you want to hang on my arm?” he smirked.

Yunho looked at the offered arm.  He took the offered arm and walked with Jaejoong to the table. 

 ~*~

Hong Suk Chun gasped.  “Omo!  That’s so…  Wait, didn’t they have a picture like this from a long time ago?”

Heechul looked at Hong Suk Chun.  “Yes, but they were happier and more at ease that time.  Now… Yunho hesitated.  And Jaejoong was being… snarky,” Heechul said. 

Eunhyuk and Geun Suk just stared at the video.  They didn’t say a word.

~*~ 

Jaejoong looked at the hands that were on his arm and, briefly, he smiled happily. 

It was quickly erased as he looked at the camera again.  While looking at the camera, he raised one of Yunho’s hands to his lips and gave it a quick peck. 

Yunho’s eyes glittered with anger, then it was suddenly erased, replaced by a smile that didn’t meet his eyes.  
 Jaejoong sat Yunho in his chair and sat in the chair next to him. 

 That’s when he received the phone call from Yuchun.

 When he hung up, he looked directly into the camera.  “What happened to my son?” he asked. 

Yunho’s head whipped up.

“He was almost run over by a golf cart?” Jaejoong repeated what was told to him.  “Yuchun said that it wasn’t necessary to go to the hospital.  I see.  Okay.”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong.  Jaejoong was again calling the concierge desk. 

“…yes… They all need to relax.  Make sure they all stay together.  A massage for all three.  Yes.  Thank you.  Oh, and send some choices for them clothes wise.  I trust their judgment.  No.  No jewelry.  Thank you,” Jaejoong said and then he hung up the phone. 

He shook his head.  “This family is… just one thing after another,” he chuckled. 

He noted Yunho’s concerned face. 

“It’s okay, Yunho.  Changmin was pulled away from the path of a speeding golf cart at the amusement park.  Junsu pulled him away and is currently ministering to him.  Let’s eat.  They all need to relax so they should be coming here for some massages and water therapy before dinner,” he explained. 

He moved to pat Yunho’s hand, but Yunho took his hand away from Jaejoong’s reach by grabbing his cold water glass.  Jaejoong’s eyes briefly reflected hurt.  He looked away from the camera for a brief while. 

Then he took a deep breath and raised his hand to signal the waiter. 

“Please take my… wife’s order,” Jaejoong said.  “Do you know what you’d like to eat?  Ummm.  I need to use the restroom.  Just bring me some… salad.  What?  I… just… house.  Yes.  That’s fine.” 

Jaejoong stood.  He moved his chair and placed it slowly back to where it was before.    “I’ll be back, my… wife…” he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

At the door of the restroom, he looked back at the camera.  “If you don’t mind, I would like to go in the restroom alone.  Just… a few minutes, okay?”

The camera took in the staff.  Jaejoong was seen entering the restroom alone.  When he came back out, his pristine make up wasn’t pristine anymore.  His face was wet with water.  The coordi noonas gasped. 

“I’m sorry.  Something went in my eye and I couldn’t get it out,” Jaejoong said.  “I tried to run some water over it, but… I think it may be my contacts.  It could be dry or something.  Look.  Just pat my face dry.  It doesn’t matter.  I don’t want to keep my… wife… waiting.  Yes.  I unfortunately rubbed it.  It was really irritating.  Yes.  It seems it’s gone now.  I’ll let you know if I feel like it might still be there.  Thanks.”

 ~*~

Heechul looked at Jang Geun Suk abruptly. 

“What is it?” one of the host asked.

“Uh,” Heechul hesitated.  “Nothing.  I just remember how irritating it used to be to use contacts and have something in your eye.”

Geun Suk chuckled weakly.  “Yup, it’s really irritating.”

Hong Suk Chun said nothing. 

 ~*~

Yunho was drinking his water.  He had already laid down the orchids on the table. 

“You think he might have left me?” Yunho asked the staff with him, a tinge of worry evident in this voice.  
His face looked worried. He fiddled with his ring finger.

“Why would you think that?” Jaejoong asked from behind him.  “I would not abandon you…pregnant…a second time.  And we just got married, too.”

Jaejoong sat in the same chair he sat on, but the distance between them wasn’t as small as last time.  There was a marked distance that even the video showed.

“What?” Jaejoong asked as the obvious was pointed out.  “Not as close?  Oh.  Is that right?  Well, then let me correct that.  Of course, I don’t want to… crowd… my… wife…”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong.  His brows furrowed. 

“Did something happen in the bathroom, Jae?” he asked. 

“Ah.  There was something in my eye and I tried to take it out.  But I couldn’t so, I ran some water over it.  It could be my contacts.  I’ll take them out after lunch so they can be cleaned.  Unfortunately, my eyes are now red and my make up is… well… It doesn’t matter, does it?” he explained.

Yunho shook his head.  “I ordered steak and lobster.”

Jaejoong nodded.  “That’s great!”  He smiled at Yunho. 

“The distance?” Jaejoong asked.  “Ah, yeah.  Sorry.  I hope I’m not… Let me just pull in a little closer to my… beloved wife… “

He shifted his chair so he was close to Yunho, but there was still room for Yunho to move around. Hell! There was enough space for Yunho to dance in!

The salad came and it was placed in front of Jae.  There were Asian pears and green apple slices in it.  Jaejoong looked at it and nodded at the waiter. 

Yunho was also given a salad since it came with his meal.  Jaejoong asked for a cold glass of… fruit juice. 

“Please eat,” Jaejoong said.  “I’ll eat this when you get your main course.”

Yunho started to eat his salad. 

Jaejoong contemplated the bright yellow mango fruit juice he was given.  He held the glass in his hand and stared at it as if it fascinated him no end.  

“Is something wrong?” Yunho asked. 

“No, nothing.  I was just thinking about things,” Jaejoong said.  “There are things I like to think about, I think.”

Yunho looked at him with puzzlement. 

 ~*~

“There is definitely something wrong,” one of the host said.  “Even Yunho is picking up that Jaejoong is not all there with him.”

Jang Geun Suk chuckled nervously and said, “He’s probably still thinking about his contact lenses.  Maybe he can’t see very well because his contacts are now in the drain somewhere.”

 ~*~

The lunch video had Jaejoong drinking juice and watching Yunho eat his lobster and steak.  His lips were turned up in a smile.  He seemed to be smiling at Yunho.  He didn’t touch his salad. 

“Are you going to eat?” Yunho asked.

“Yes, but not right now,” Jaejoong said. 

He picked up a sliver of Asian pear and ate it.  Then he picked up another slice of green apple and munched on it. 

“Hmm… these are good.  Maybe I should have just ordered these,” Jaejoong laughed, but they can hear the strain in it. 

“Are you not hungry?” Yunho asked. 

“Maybe not.  The breakfast I had was heavy, I think,” Jaejoong said, munching on individual leaves of salad and slivers of fruit. 

 ~*~

The clip that was shown had Jaejoong eating a bagel with cream cheese, salmon, onions and capers. And he didn't even finish it. Yunho ended up eating 2 plus Jaejoong's half.

 ~*~

Yunho looked at Jaejoong with some puzzlement. 

When Yunho was finished, Jaejoong asked if he’d like some dessert.  He was smiling indulgently at Yunho. 

Yunho said he wanted some pear slices.  He was given that. 

Jaejoong waved away the salad that looked like it was just moved around.  He did finish all the slivers of fruit in it.

When they were finished, Jaejoong stood and pulled Yunho’s chair out gently for him.  Then he offered his arm. 

Yunho took his arm.  Yunho expected Jaejoong to pat his hands, but Jaejoong only smiled up at him.  He led Yunho out of the restaurant. 

 They went back into the spa. 


	7. Chapter 7

The water therapy was next. 

 The three ‘kids’ were already in the heated soaking pool when Yunho entered the room.  Jaejoong entered as well. 

He smiled.  “I’m glad to see my whole family together,” he said. 

He went in to the pool.  Then he turned to see Yunho hesitating.  He offered his arm.  Yunho hesitated and then gamely took Jaejoong’s hand and held on to it.  Jaejoong smiled at Yunho. 

Yunho gasped, but then his face turned puzzled again. 

Jaejoong smiled at the other three.

Yuchun shook his head, watching the two.  "You know, it would be easier on you both if you'd stop pretending. You two were very close way back then. It's not easy to turn off all the feelings that you shared between you two."

Junsu looked at Yuchun sharply. "You make it sound like..."

"Think about it. Jaejoong hyung smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Yunho hyung is at once vulnerable and unsure about anything. He's lost. He likes having Jaejoong hyung's attention, but he can't quite believe it. Jaejoong hyung feels some hurt about something and is keeping his emotional distance. This is obviously not working."

Jaejoong looked long and hard at Yuchun.

"It's no use glaring at me, Jae hyung," Yuchun said. "Someone up there gave us all a chance. You two especially. So why are we wasting it? Hiding behind masks, not asking the right questions. Getting mad, hurting, becoming unsure... This isn't us. This isn't you two. And our audience will see it."

Jaejoong bowed his head. The mineral water soak was hot. The steam rose and swirled around the five men.  
Jaejoong lowered his entire face into the water.

Yunho watched Jaejoong's back. Then he sidled next to Jaejoong. He placed his head on Jaejoong's back.

Jaejoong didn't move. Yunho embraced Jaejoong and lifted his face out of the water and gently pushed it down into his chest. Jaejoong allowed it.

~*~

"What happened there?" the host asked.

Eunhyuk, Jang Geun Suk and Heechul all looked at each other.

"Jaejoong was feeling the burden of being a perfect father. Yunho was comforting him after the scolding they received from one of their children," Hong Suk Chun surmised.

"Did they just reverse their roles?" a host asked.

"No, you don't understand. They were being Jaejoong and Yunho. Both of them are conscious of social mores and the image they Have to project to the world. This was highly awkward for them both. One needed some help. The other gave it," Hong Suk Chun said. "When you are both men in a relationship, sometimes it's easy to take and give comfort. But when you are given labels to play, it is much more difficult. In this, Jaejoong is given the role of Appa, Yunho as Eomma. One is a tough man, the other a soft woman. Since they're both men, it's difficult as they don't know how to be a woman. Jaejoong is unsure how he's supposed to treat a man partner. Yunho is unsure how to treat a more dominant Jaejoong."

"In other words, they're both stressing over their roles and Yuchun caught it," Heechul said.

~*~

"Look," Yuchun said. "There is enough tension here because of the past. And they put us all together because of it. If we can't let it go, the guilt, the anger, the... wariness... None of this will end good," Yuchun said.

"Changmin almost got killed today because he wasn't paying attention. Junsu has been too quiet. I don't know what you two were doing, but God! Hyung! There should be no reason to watch cold eyed Jung Yunho and blank faced Kim Jaejoong. At all! I will walk away from this, I swear! Let's fix what needs fixing. Don't waste this. No matter what."

Yunho looked at Yuchun. He bowed his head. He kissed Jaejoong's forehead. He looked up and nodded at Yuchun.

"If we died tomorrow, what would we most regret?" Yuchun asked. "Think about it. Almost losing Changmin today... That was an eye opener. What if it was Jaejoong hyung? What if it was Yunho hyung?"

Changmin who was on the other side of Yuchun stood up and went over to where Junsu was. 

Without a word, he plopped down on Junsu’s side.  Junsu scooted over, closer to Yuchun.  Yuchun wrapped an arm around Junsu.

Changmin grabbed Junsu, righted him, pushed Yuchun just a little bit away.  And put his head down on Junsu’s shoulder.  Changmin also took Junsu’s other hand and placed it on Changmin’s head. 

“Rub, please,” Changmin said.  “I… my head hurts.”

Junsu looked down at the head on his shoulder.  He rubbed.  He leaned into Yuchun with a sigh and kept rubbing the head on his shoulder.  Yuchun patted Junsu’s head.  He was smiling. 

 Yunho tilted his head and looked at Jaejoong. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Jaejoong nodded.  He was watching his three ‘children.’

He looked into Yunho’s eyes and sighed.  He straightened up from Yunho’s shoulder.  Yunho took one of Jaejoong’s arms and wrapped it around himself.  Yunho kept looking at Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong turned his head and caught his eyes.  A long while passed before either looked away.  Jaejoong nodded. 

Yunho’s eyes turned soft and he smiled.  He slid down a little ways and placed his head on Jaejoong’s chest.  He lazily traced the butterfly on Jaejoong’s chest. 

 ~*~

“Did they just speak with each other just by looking in each other’s eyes?” a host asked.

Heechul laughed uneasily.

“Must be habit,” Hong Suk Chun said.  “You know, people who were close for a long time do not forget the habits they formed when they are together again.”

“Yuchun has matured a lot,” Eunhyuk stated. 

“With Junsu leaning into him and always trying to get closer to him, is there something between Yuchun and Junsu?” the host asked.

Eunhyuk laughed.  “They’ve always been close.  Junsu goes to Yuchun when he’s unsure of himself.  And Yuchun provides Junsu with a stable pillar.  Right now, Junsu needs Yuchun to be the pillar.  Sometimes, it’s Yuchun that needs Junsu to be a pillar.  That’s why it’s nice to see this.  I had not seen Yuchun be the pillar for Junsu like this in a long time.”

“I’m not understanding why they’re all so… tense,” the host said.  “Right now, they look very close to each other.”

“The five of them were given roles to play in public,” Hong Suk Chun said.  “Yuchun told them right now isn’t the time to…take on roles they haven’t had to play in a long time.  He told them basically that it’s okay to just be themselves.  Because they’re making it so difficult for them, getting hurt, hurting, and not allowing themselves to feel the preciousness of the opportunity given.  Yuchun might have said it gently, but it was still scolding.”

 ~*~

Changmin lifted his leg and placed in on Jaejoong’s lap. 

Jaejoong looked down at the leg.  He closed his eyes and lifted his other hand to gently knead Changmin’s knee. 

Yuchun lifted his foot and placed it on Yunho’s leg. 

Yunho turned his face to look at the leg.  He smiled at Yuchun and massaged Yuchun’s ankle. 

 ~*~  
“It looks like they just came together full circle,” a host said.

Heechul rubbed his eyes. 

Eunhyuk turned away from the camera looking for a drink.  Jang Geun Suk seemed to be helping him. 

 ~*~

The dinner was livelier.  The table was a circle. 

Yunho took one of Jaejoong’s hands and just held it in his, making Jaejoong use just a fork in this western styled restaurant. 

The restaurant they ate at was a 5 star restaurant in an exclusive hotel.  The maître-d saw his client’s predicament and proceeded to cut up the lobster and steak into bite sized pieces for both Yunho and Jaejoong. 

  
“…didn’t!” Jaejoong exclaimed. Jaejoong allowed them all a bottle of wine to drink. 

Yunho was talking with Yuchun quietly, smiling at the younger man’s stories about acting. 

Changmin sat next to Jaejoong and Junsu was next to Changmin.  The two were telling Jaejoong about Changmin’s near fatal brush with death. 

Although there was a gap between Jaejoong and Yunho as they turned to their own conversations, in between the two, Yunho held on to Jaejoong’s hand. 

 ~*~

“They seem to be getting closer,” a host said.  “This has got to be the most complicated and craziest pairing WGM has ever done!”

“You guys are trying to show how a gay relationship is or could be like, but why those two?  And you guys didn’t let them  know who the other was.  Everything was kept in secret,” Heechul almost screeched.  “And you added the ‘kids’!  Uh.  Talk about complicated!”


	8. Chapter 8

The honeymoon suite was like it was the night before. 

 Yunho looked at Jaejoong as they stepped into the room again. 

Jaejoong looked into Yunho’s eyes. 

Yunho grabbed both of Jaejoong’s hands and just stood there looking at Jaejoong.  

Jaejoong nodded. 

 ~*~

“I wish they’d say something!” a host said.  “We have a lot of unspoken communication going here!”

Heechul laughed.  “But it works for them!”

 ~*~

“Yunho… umm… I don’t know how we do that… It just seemed like Yunho was asking me to stay.  I was fully planning on not staying.  I didn’t want it to be awkward for him, you know,” Jaejoong said in the interview.

“Talk with our eyes?  Ah.  Jaejoong and I… when we were all together… it was something we had learned to do, but… sometimes… even that is difficult… misunderstanding could happen… does happen…  I’m just glad that we somehow still understood each other,” Yunho said. 

“Yunho hyung and Jaejoong hyung’s unspeaking conversations?” Changmin asked.  “Well, you know ummas and appas do that all the time.  Don’t yours?”

“We know they’re not really our umma and appa, but they are the eldest of the group and they were…are… our main caretakers…” Junsu said.

"What happened when?" Jaejoong asked. "Oh. At lunch. I felt...rejected."

Yunho's hand snaked its way over to Jaejoong's arm.

"Me?" Yunho asked. "Because...umm...jealous? Jaejoong focused on the camera instead of me. As the wife, I have that right, right? To be jealous?"

Jaejoong laughed away from the frame. Jaejoong leaned over and whispered something in Yunho's ear.

Yunho laughed. "He said that women will be jealous of him because his wife is cute even when he's jealous."

 ~*~

The videos shown were of Changmin sleeping in the middle of both Yuchun and Junsu and the two curling into Changmin.  The video zoomed to show that even though they were hugging Changmin in the middle, their hands were intertwined on top of Changmin’s chest.

 ~*~

“Are Yuchun and Junsu… together?” a host asked.

“That’s just their way of making sure that Changmin knows that there are two of them willing to come to his rescue,” Eunhyuk said.  “That he’s not alone.”

 ~*~

Jaejoong and Yunho’s camera showed Yunho and Jaejoong starting out sleeping stiffly beside the other.  Then Jaejoong bolted upright when Yunho shifted and curled an arm around his waist. 

Jaejoong looked down on the sleeping Yunho and lay back down.  He moved Yunho’s arm up to his chest.  Yunho snuggled closer and used Jaejoong’s arm as a pillow. 

 The next morning, Yunho was seen as cuddling Jaejoong into him. 

Jaejoong was deeply asleep. 

Yunho basically hugged Jaejoong to him.  His legs were also around Jaejoong’s legs, the line of the blanket followed that obvious fact. 

The sounds of the staff was heard. 

Yunho opened one eye.  He looked around him then looked down at Jaejoong’s frowning face.  He drew Jaejoong deeper into his chest and covered his ears. 

“Shhhh,” Yunho said.

 ~*~

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Hong Suk Chun exclaimed.  “The wife is making sure his husband sleeps!”

 ~*~

Changmin, Junsu and Yuchun were up and rubbing their eyes.  They saw Yunho and heard him. 

Junsu looked at Yuchun and Changmin.  The two got off the futon and Junsu got off.  All three slowly moved the futon to be next to Jaejoong’s and Yunho’s. 

The three all went back inside the futon with Junsu next to Jaejoong.  They all slept a little more.  The production staff didn’t want to disturb either it seemed.

 ~*~

“Now, that… That’s a family,” Hong Suk Chun said. 

 ~*~

They were all awake and freshly put together in the next section of the clip.

They left the hotel and got into a limousine, all five of them.  They were driven to a new location in the outskirts of Tokyo and into Yokohama. 

The house they arrived at was modern.  All boxy and angular.  But the courtyard within the box had the three gasping. 

It was a miniature Japanese garden inside the box.  It was three stories high with a giant bedroom for the three ‘children’. 

The master suite was higher up on the third floor. 

The refrigerator was stuffed with groceries as was the pantry.  Cameras were already set up all around the house. 

Jaejoong looked at each one, pointing them out to all the other four.  The only place that didn’t have a camera was the bathrooms. 

 One of those nights, Jaejoong entered the bathroom and Yunho followed him in.  And they must have talked inside because Jaejoong came out with a towel wrapped around him and towel drying his hair.  Yunho came out much later in the same fashion. 

 “Sit,” Jaejoong commanded and when Yunho sat, he took the towel and towel dried Yunho’s hair for him. 

Yunho was touchy with Jaejoong who was already in sweats for sleeping.  Yunho guided Jaejoong using his hands on Jaejoong’s leg to make him move in front of Yunho.  And Yunho kept him there with his arms around Jaejoong’s legs.

 ~*~

“I went in to take a shower,” Jaejoong answered.  “Yunho decided that we needed to talk.  So we talked for a bit and I took a shower.  He used the toilet.  When I was done, he took his shower.”

Junsu laughed when the question was posed to them. 

Changmin scoffed. 

Yuchun just smiled widely. 

“It’s strange?” Changmin repeated.  “What about this whole thing isn’t strange?” 

He leaned towards Junsu and whispered something. Junsu giggled.

 ~*~

“Oh, I’d like to see more… skinship…between the YunJae couple,” Hong Suk Chun giggled.

Heechul choked on the sip of water he was drinking.

Jang Geun Suk looked at Hong Suk Chun and bit his lip. 

Eunhyuk was just staring at the screen. 

The moderators looked at what Eunhyuk was staring at. 

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Jaejoong and Yunho were in the garden late at night.

Because it was late, the video was shot in nightlight mode.

Yunho looked around and covered Jaejoong and himself with a blanket. With their backs to the camera, Yunho arranged Jaejoong in front of him.

They sat there in the darkened garden. Yunho seemed to be whispering many things into Jaejoong's ear. Since the video was mostly shadow, it was difficult to really see.

A breathy, "Yunho..." was heard.

The next day, Jaejoong seemed to be sporting a large bug bite. Yunho was also sporting a new bug bite.

"The mosquitoes were hungry last night?" Changmin asked.

"We were in the garden, so..." Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho bent down to whisper something into Jaejoong's ear that had the man blushing and smacking his arm. Yunho laughed.

"Let me teach you how to cook!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

"I would rather you cook and feed me," Yunho teased. "I especially like..."

He leaned back down and whispered in Jaejoong's ear.

Jaejoong bit his lip.

"You know, I need a shower," he said abruptly and left.

Yunho looked at the retreating back and grinned mischievously.

"Wait!" he called. "You and I have much to discuss! I'll talk to you while you shower!"

Yuchun and Junsu came in and Yuchun rolled his eyes.

"Bathroom?" he asked Changmin.

Changmin nodded. "Talking..."

Yuchun and Junsu laughed.

  
~*~

"What was that?" a host asked.

"Inside joke?" Eunhyuk asked, his voice wary.

~*~

"Yunho and I? In the bathroom? Oh!" Jaejoong laughed. "Well, let me see. We talk about the past, apologize for hurts not intended or intended..."

"We talk about the future and ourselves. And discuss rules..." Yunho supplied.

"Yes, rules," Jaejoong confirmed. "Yunho said Changmin believes it's very important to have rules."

"What kind?" Yunho parroted, his face bewildered.

Jaejoong blushed. "Just rules... Like how...to...ummm...ahhh...not argue so much?"

Yunho cleared his throat and said,"Jaejoong and I just like talking between the two of us sometimes. And the bathroom is ideal."

~*~

"The bathroom?" Yuchun asked. His smirk is prominent. He licked his lips and said, "Well, you know running water for some reason...soothes...the...uhmmmm...spirit."

Junsu was blushing while drinking water.

  
~*~


	10. Chapter 10

Junsu and Yuchun were sitting side by side.  Changmin leaned into Junsu. 

“Changmin?” Junsu asked.  “Hey, who is your girlfriend?  I don’t think I’ve heard you say anything about your girlfriend in a while.”

Changmin smiled at Junsu and said, “How about you become my girlfriend, Junsu?”

Junsu smacked his shoulder.  Yuchun frowned down at the teasing Changmin.

“Not possible,” Yuchun grinned.  “He’s your… sister…”

“Yours, too!” Changmin said.

Yuchun grinned.  “So, what are you trying to say, dongsaeng?”

“I’d like to take my…sister…out without my other…sister… about,” Changmin said, his cheeks blooming under Yuchun’s scrutiny.  “Or are you not…confident…”

“Don’t tease, Changmin,” Junsu warned.

“This program needs some teasing,” Changmin said.  “We’re too comfortable with each other now.  We’ve fallen into the same camaraderie that we had back then.  The program needs tension.”

“And coming between me and Junsu is your strategy?” Yuchun asked. 

He sighed.  He took one of Junsu’s hands and in full camera view, he kissed Junsu’s open palm.  Then he closed the palm and with a smile led the closed hand next to Junsu’s heart. 

He turned to Changmin and said, “Go ahead.  I’ll leave Junsu to you for ONE day.  You make him cry, I’m going to come after your a… ahem… posterior end.” 

He stood up from the sofa they were occupying.  Junsu’s  eyes followed him up.  Yoochun caressed Junsu’s face with a fingertip. 

“Pretty sister.  Make his life miserable if he makes you want to cry,” he said.  “Well, I’m off.  Oldest Sister has to go and... find a job.”

 ~*~

“What was that?!?!” the host asked.  “There is no script so they’re just making things up as they go along?  What job is Yuchun going to do now?”

Eunhyuk laughed heartily.  “I’ve always pegged Yuchun as being the loose cannon in the group.”

“They’re all loose cannons,” Heechul muttered.

“I need a drink,” Jang Geun Suk said.  “A man nearing his 40s shouldn’t be subjected to this level of… stress..."

Hong Suk Chun laughed.  “Fascinating!”

 ~*~

Yuchun was trailed and he was texting fast on his cell phone.  Then he grinned.  He called someone. 

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” he said.  “Make sure you’re packed and ready to come to our new house.  As what?  My boyfriend because I am apparently a sister.  Jaejoong hyung is appa and Yunho hyung is eomma according to the script.  They’re not even remotely near that.  My fault I think.  Jaejoong hyung cooks and Yunho hyung tries to help.  He’s learned a few recipes.  He cooks relatively okay nowadays.  No.  Why?  Because my brother decided that the program needs tension and plans to keep me away from my sister, Junsu.  I think a more believable tension would be if you came.  And become my close, close, close, close boyfriend.”

The person he met greet him with a warm hug. 

“Ready?” Yuchun asked. 

“Yep,” the obviously male voice said. 

“You know that Changmin, my brother, will be most protective of… me,” Yuchun laughed loudly.  “He’ll say things that are going to be hurtful and rude and mean just because I’m bringing you in.  Are you prepared for this?”

The man nodded.

“I have to warn you.  Changmin’s temper is nasty,” Yuchun explained.

“I know well your… brother’s temper,” the man said.  “What would you have me do?”

“I want you to be confident in your… place… in… the heart,” Yuchun said with a smile.  “And don’t let what happens get you down.”

The other man nodded. 

They follow the pair back to the house. 

Changmin and Junsu were settling in for a video game battle. 

The door opening had the two looking around.

“Hello!  I’m home!  Appa, Umma!” Yuchun called.  “I want you to meet my boyfriend…er… fiancée!”

The obviously male visitor thumped Yuchun on the shoulder.

 ~*~

“This was not in the script,” the host said.  “I mean.  We didn’t even know about this new person.”

“And you didn’t pay him, did you?” Eunhyuk asked. 

“He…volunteered,” Heechul said almost gagging on his own spit as he recognized the voice.

 ~*~

Jaejoong and Yunho raced to get down the stairs.  Their eyes were showing concern and fear.  Jaejoong slips on something and a fall was inevitable.  Yunho quickly hauled Jaejoong to his chest.

“Jesus, Jaejoongie!  Watch your step!  I don’t want to lose you so soon,” he cried.  “No, no.  Stay like this for a little while longer.  I don’t think my heart can function just yet.”

“Yunho, Yuchunnie said fiancée,” Jaejoong reminded.

Yunho looked down and let Jaejoong go slowly, but he grabbed Jaejoong’s hand, turned Jaejoong to look into his eyes. 

~*~ 

“There goes the silent communication yet again!” the host said. 

 ~*~

Jaejoong smiled sweetly at Yunho and patted his cheek. 

Yunho took a deep breath and resolutely faced the people frozen downstairs.  He has not let go of Jaejoong’s hand. 

 ~*~

“Yunho is tense,” Heechul observed.  “His grip on Jaejoong’s hand is tight.”

Eunhyuk pointed to Jaejoong shifting how Yunho held his hand. 

~*~

Yunho looked at his and Jaejoong’s intertwined fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly to Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong smiled at him and raised the hand that held his.  He kissed Yunho’s hand and slowly walked down the stairs.

“You almost fell down the stairs, hyung,” Yuchun said, accusingly.  “This is my fiancée.”

The camera took off the fuzzy view and it revealed Kyuhyun. 

“He’s very manly, don’t you think, hyung?” Yuchun asked.

Junsu looked from Changmin to Yuchun back to Changmin again.  He bit his lip but said nothing.

“Something happened,” Jaejoong said.  “What did you three talk about?”

“Nothing, hyung!” Yuchun said.  “Changmin wants to spend more time with Junsu.  So, I thought I’d spend time with my… fiancée.”

Yunho bit at his lip.  Then he shook his head as he took in Changmin’s face and Junsu’s face.

“Yuchunnie, sweetheart,” Jaejoong said.  “Are you so… unconfident…in your…placement?”

“Hyung,” Yuchun began.  “It’s not that I’m not confident.  I know my…place…  I treasure it… I am reassured of it…  This is… revenge.”  He leveled his grinning face and eyes at Changmin.

Changmin laughed.  “I see,” he grinned.  “This drama just keeps getting better and better.  Couldn’t you pull a different stunt, hyung?  Like a girl maybe?”

Kyuhyun looked hurt and offended.  Yuchun grinned and whipped up something from a bag he had carried with him.

Yuchun placed the item into Kyuhyun’s hand.  Kyuhyun looked at it.

Yuchun placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s arm.  “Have faith, Kyuhyun.  Be confident in your… placement,” he said with a grin.  “And have fun while you are here.”

Kyuhyun grinned and placed the thing in his hands on his head.  It was a long black flowing wig. 

“I think Changmin does this better, but for today and whenever… I’ll use this for you, Chunnie, baby,” Kyuhyun grinned.

 Jaejoong turned away into Yunho’s chest.  His mouth covered with his hands. It was obvious he wanted to laugh loudly.

“Husband, I think we need to eat out and celebrate our… eldest daughter…ermmm… ahhhummmmm… yeah… we need to celebrate her…him… ummm.. Yuchun finding himself a man…” Yunho tried. 

Jaejoong finally composed himself enough to want to say something, but Changmin got there first. 

“What about him is so manly?” Changmin bit out.  “Look at him!  He really looks like a girl!  Why would you even consider him, Yuchun?  Just because I’m separating you and Junsu?  Come on now!”

“Where is all this anger coming from, brother of mine?” Yuchun asked, his cheeks blooming prominently.  “Are you not… confident?”

“Yuchunnie,” Junsu went up to Yuchun and placed a hand on his chest.  “Don’t tease Changmin.  You know how he is.”

Yuchun gathered Junsu to him and kissed his forehead.  “I know.  Don’t worry, Junsu.  I’m only giving Changmin what he wants most.  Tension.”

 ~*~

“Yuchun is very careful of Junsu,” the host observed. 

Hong Suk Chun laughed.  And laughed. 

“You know, there was always this… YuSu thing… in the background,” the host said.  “Is there any truth to it?”

“The YunJae thing was the most scandalous thing that ever came out of that group of five men.  The chemistry between the leader and lead singer was just…” Eunhyuk was explaining. 

“…electric,” Jang Geun Suk supplied.

“Yes, that…” Eunhyuk said.  “The YuSu thing was… is… a construct… a… erm…”

Heechul looked at all the people in the room. 

He tossed his hands up in the air and said, “Look, you wouldn’t have placed Yunho and Jaejoongie together if you guys didn’t understand the YunJae dynamics.  And from what I’m getting here, you guys suspect the YuSu thing as well.  You didn’t think about Changmin.  And you’re going to get one interesting series.  How long are they supposed to do this?”

“Two weeks,” the PD said. 

Heechul sighed.  “You’re going to see a lot of cold showers and…”

 ~*~

The obvious slam of a door echoed in the video. 

 ~*~

“..that,” Heechul finished lamely. 

 ~*~


	11. Chapter 11

Changmin had left the building.  And Yuchun gently pushed Kyuhyun towards the door. 

A camera was set to follow them, but Junsu’s face was seen and it stopped the camera.  Junsu was looking at the camera man and shook his head no.

Jaejoong looked at Yuchun who was smirking.

“Are you happy?” he asked.  “Your brother is now… and with his best friend nonetheless.   Yuchunnie…”

Yuchun laughed.  “Don’t worry.  I know he’s mad because I took his best friend as my… what was he again?  Oh… fiancée.  They’ll sort themselves out.”

Yunho was looking at Yuchun with worried eyes.  Then he would shift his gaze to the door that Kyuhyun left from. 

Jaejoong looked at Yunho.  He understood.  He shoved Yunho towards the door.

 “Are you sure?” Yunho asked. 

“You’re concerned.  So go,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho left.  The camera was about to go follow Yunho but Jaejoong held them back.

“Allow my wife to soothe the boy,” Jaejoong said.  “They’ll be back soon.”

Junsu placed a hand on Yuchun’s arm. 

Yuchun looked at Junsu. 

 ~*~

“Oh, my god!  Those two also do that YunJae thing of talking with their eyes!” a host exclaimed.

Eunhyuk laughed.

 ~*~

Yuchun patted the hand that Junsu laid on his arm and smiled at the younger man.  “I don’t mind people knowing about…”

Junsu’s eyes became fearful. 

Yuchun stopped.  He laid a hand on Junsu’s shoulder. 

“I got it,” Yuchun said.  “There are no worries, Junsu.  I’m just playing Changmin’s mind game.  That’s all.”

“It is only 5 more days, Yuchunnie,” Jaejoong said.  “Just hold out for five more days.”

“Then what are you going to do after those five more days, hyung?” Yuchun asked.  “Are we all going back to the way it was?”

“Do you want it back to the way it was?” Jaejoong asked, a little uncertainty showing up in his eyes.

“No,” Junsu said.  “I don’t want it back to the way it was.  I like having all of us relaxed and easy to be together.”

Jaejoong sighed.  “I knew you were thinking in that direction… Yunho and I have talked and said that after these days in the WGM house is done, we’ll find time to be together.  Believe in me and Yunho, hmmm?”

“Hyung, we’re all almost 40 years old.  After 40, hyung, we’ll be lucky to see at the most 20 more years,” Yuchun said.  “I’m ready to walk the path I should have had long time ago.  And if the world isn’t ready for it, then, that’s fine.  I have enough to take a hike.  Yuhwan is also able and capable of weathering whatever storms come.  If I have to go, that’s fine.”

“Retire from this?” Junsu asked. 

Yuchun took Junsu into his arms and said, “We’ve been here a long time, Su.  And we’re very successful, yes… but always… always… being careful.  I want…this.”

Junsu looked into Yuchun’s eyes.  Tears started to fall from Junsu’s eyes. 

“Can you leave it all behind if it comes to that, Su-yah?  For something more… something… with…” 

Junsu put a finger on Yuchun’s lips.  “I understand.  Yes.  I can leave it all behind.  Let’s finish this last obligation though.  I promise.  After this, I will be okay leaving it all behind.”

Jaejoong sat on a chair.  Tears were flowing from his eyes.  He nodded and sniffled.

Changmin and Yunho enter the living room and seeing Junsu crying in Yuchun’s arms and Jaejoong sniffling on a chair made Yunho’s face scrunch up in a frown.

Changmin looked at all three of them. 

“What did you do?” he asked directing the question at Yuchun. 

He faced one of the cameras and asked them, “What did he do?”

“He asked if Junsu would be able to let this all go… Retire from all this to find something…,” the PD said.

Yunho’s knelt in front of Jaejoong and had him look into Yunho’s eyes. 

Yunho looked at Yuchun.  Then he looked back into Jaejoong’s eyes. 

 “It’s okay, Yunho,” Jaejoong said.  “I think… Yuchun is ready for the next step… or maybe Junsu is… because Yuchun is feeling time flying by.”

“Then why are you crying!?!” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong’s lips trembled.  “Because it will mean leaving me behind if I know what they’re going to do.”

Yunho gathered Jaejoong into his arms.  “It doesn’t mean you can’t go and see them, or be with them or they come and see you and be with you.  You won’t be alone, Jaejoongie.  I promise.”

Changmin inserted himself between Yuchun and Junsu.  He faced Yuchun and hugged the shorter man. 

“I won’t let you go,” Changmin said. 

Yuchun patted the other’s back. 

“It’s not a matter of letting me go, Changmin-ah.  It’s a matter of what the world…this world… will do…” Yuchun said.  “If they can accept that, it’s fine.  I can play any role assigned to me after all.  But if not… I can let it all go… as long as I get to keep one compensation for it all.”

“You don’t understand,” Changmin said.  “It’s too soon.  You’re letting it go.  We’ve only been together for a good week.  Dong Bang Shin Ki is whole… We can… together…”

He bowed his head into Yuchun’s neck. 

Junsu wrapped his arms around them both.  He rubbed the youngest’s back. 

“You don’t have to let Park Yuchun and Kim Junsu go, Changmin-ah,” Junsu said gently.  “We’ll always be YunJae’s babies.  Don’t you think?  And Kim Junsu, private citizen, world adventurer, prolific singer, etc, etc will want to see Shim Changmin, private citizen.  The famous people, they can stay here.  But that’s what Yuchun wants.  He’s asking if I’m ready to leave it all behind.  He’s tired.  He’d like to be able to live… openly… and love…openly… instead of being afraid of… people…”

“The person I plan on spending the rest of my life with deserves to be loved out in the open, don’t you think, dongsaeng?” Yuchun smiled at the sobbing man in his arms.  “I’d like to be able to take that person out to the movies, out on a date, perhaps take a little paddly boat and kiss that person in the middle of whatever lake we happen to be in.  Without thinking about the backlash of things.”

Changmin looked at Yuchun with tear stained eyes. 

“Junsu asks Yuchun to allow us to finish this program first,” Jaejoong said huskily.

Changmin looked at Jaejoong.  “Are you going with them into retirement?” he asked suddenly.

Jaejoong laughed.  “I don’t know.  I wasn’t given a reason to… but if I did… will you miss me?” he asked. 

Changmin looked at Jaejoong for a long time and nodded.  “I’ll come with you,” Changmin vowed.  “We’ll be the soulmates.”

Jaejoong laughed. 

Yunho pushed himself in between Jaejoong’s legs and placed his head on Jaejoong’s stomach and encircled Jaejoong’s back with his arms. 

“What about me?  Will you leave me here?” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong looked at Yunho then he raised Yunho’s face to look at him.  Jaejoong smiled gently at the man kneeling in front of him. 

“Jung Yunho… what will you do if the world says that I’m not wanted here?” Jaejoong asked.  “If it’s true that I’m gay and I like you a lot?  Will you step into that hell with me?  I won’t ask.  You’re a good man, Jung Yunho.  One who deserves someone who is willing to let it all go, just so for the rest of their life, they can… touch you… hold you… kiss you… with all their heart and all their soul… and walk with you out in the sunlight…”

Yunho looked into Jaejoong’s smiling face and into Jaejoong’s gentle eyes.  He reached up for Jaejoong’s head and drew it down to his.  And in front of the whole world, kissed the one man he had always been obsessed with. 

No one seemed to breathe as the camera kept rolling and no sound was heard.

“I don’t care anymore, Jaejoongie,” he whispered against Jaejoong’s lips.  “Don’t leave me behind.  And if you do, leave me bread crumbs so I can follow you.  No! I won’t let you leave me behind.  As long as I am welcome, I’ll come with you. Chain me to your side.  This is all I’ve dreamed about for the last 20 years.  Don’t let me destroy it.  Don’t…”

Jaejoong drew Yunho’s lips back into his.  Yunho quieted.

“I’ve loved you since forever, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong whispered.  “Since we’re already in this, I might as well jump off the deep end.  Will you really go away with me?  Perhaps to Canada?  Or America?  We can go to New York and apply to sing in musicals.  And if you do… will you marry me for real?  Since I heard that it’s legal.  We can be the new Nate Berkus and Jeremy Brent.”

“Yes,” Yunho croaked out huskily.  “I want you to bind me to you legally like this.  Like this…  I accept your proposal.  I won’t let you back out now.”

Jaejoong smiled. 

“When you get your dreams handed to you in a very nice package, Jung Yunho, you wouldn’t back down either,” Jaejoong whispered.

 ~*~

Hong Suk Chun laughed so much he fell off his chair.  

“Yes, and that’s how everyone had confirmed that YunJae was definitely real,” Heechul said. 


	12. Bonus!!!!!

Bonus:

WGM special bonus.

"For heaven's sake, Kyuhyun!" Changmin protested. "We're only going to San Francisco then New York."

"Why two cities, Changmin?" Kyuhyun asked.

"You'll see!"

The two boarded a plane.

Changmin was like a child, excited and happy. It was many hours before the camera caught him sleeping on Kyuhyun's shoulder.

The first stop was San Francisco where in front of a non denominational pastor, Yuchun swore to love and care for Junsu til death do they part of course, on the Golden Gate bridge. Because there was so many of them, with cameras and all, the traffic had slowed to a crawl as the cars wanted to see what was going on in the pedestrian side.

Then all of them flew off to New York where a party was set at the Metropolitan.

It was attended by friends and family of all the Dong Bang Shin Ki men. Pride of place was given to the Jungs and Kims. All gathered to celebrate Yuchun and Junsu's nuptials as well as...

"I swear to love you, Kim Jaejoong, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death parts us or even after then, so help me God," Yunho said before the minister and all other friends.

"For always, Yunho, I swear to be your companion, your lover, your nursemaid...whatever you want me to be..."

"My husband!" Yunho exclaimed with a grin. "WGM started it, we might as well keep it going..."

"Then, in front of God and all of your loved ones, I now pronounce you husband and er..."

"Wife," Yunho prompted. "I'm the wife."

"...wife!" The minister finished to the jubilation of all inside the hall.

The two men kiss really briefly for them.

Changmin was caught rolling his eyes.

Food, wine and music followed. As well as two huge cakes.

"And that's it, folks!" Heechul said into a microphone. "What?!?! Ah, hell no! There will not be any cameras in the honeymoon suite! I refuse to narrate that crap, okay? Use your own bleeping imagination! I'm so done! So done!"

He tossed the microphone towards a PD as he walked away and snagged Han Geng and dragged him to the dance floor. There was a party to attend, after all.

"But he was supposed to say 'That's how they got married!'" the PD exclaimed.


End file.
